


Pequeñas Plegarias

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Fratt - Freeform, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV Matt Murdock, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: Matt sabe que a pesar de sus rezos, no puede evitar seguir cayendo en la tentación.Y si Dios continua dejando en su camino a Frank, quizás no haya ningún pecado en amarlo.🌱One-shot/Drabble.🌱AU.🌹Fratt.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Kudos: 17





	Pequeñas Plegarias

_Capitulo único._

Es fácil rezar.

Matt, lo considera parte de su propio ser. Orar una plegaria al despertar, una pequeña antes de almorzar o cenar y las extensas reflexiones, cuando acudía a la iglesia.

Rezar, era hablar con Dios.

La mayoría de las veces, le agradecía todo lo que tenía. Su trabajo, sus amigos, su salud. Otras, pedía por sus seres amados, por Foggy, Karen e incluso por Jess, aunque ella negara que la incluyera en sus conversaciones con el de arriba.

Sin embargo, Matt Murdock, dejaba sus rezos más suplicantes para solicitar ayuda. Una guía y el perdón.

Porque de todos los pecados posibles, el deseo era el más peligroso. Y aquello, se volvía fatal si lo unía a Frank Castle.

Había una guerra en su interior, fuego que rugía en sus venas y miedo atravesando su corazón.

Encontrar pasión y amor, en un hombre era una cuestión delicada para su fe. No por rechazo, sino por culpa. Estaría condenado.

Matthew sabía perfectamente lo que bajo sus dedos la biblia decía. El infierno era un lugar adecuado para sus fantasías, su pecado.

Pero a pesar de aquello, su alma vibraba en rebeldía por el hombre que le traía café por las mañanas. Frank se había metido bajo su piel, sin tocarlo.

Y Matt, en el fondo, no quería dejarlo ir.

¿Cómo podría negarse a sentir? ¿Por qué moderarse, ante lo que no debía ser domado?

Es un jueves, en el estudio por la tarde, cuando Frank le regala una sonrisa a Matt. No es oculta, ni hay ironía que usa para repeler las preguntas sobre su pasado en la milicia.

Sonríe.

Pero Matt, no se entera hasta que Foggy se lo dice esa noche, en medio de cervezas. Su hermano del alma, le susurra advertencias para su corazón. No quiere verlo lastimado, ni en problemas. Es testigo de lo que Matty no puede percibir, de la tibieza que ablanda al ex-marine cuando se encuentra cerca de él.

Pero Frank es problemas, es caos. Es todo lo que no debía querer con tantas ganas. _'Es inestable'_ sentencia su socio.

Inevitablemente, Matt sabe que no tiene salida.

Aprende a escuchar su voz, con el deseo oculto en sus venas; aprende a sentirlo tararear, canciones anticuadas en la oficina, cuando trae un caso que puede serles interesante.

Aprende a revolotear a su alrededor, como una polilla ante una flama.

Descubre que a pesar de su olor a cuero y pólvora, hay suavidad en la forma en que le habla. No es lástima, ni le coloca el cartel de frágil en la frente.

Su nombre, es pronunciado como si se tratara de algo sagrado.

Ríe a veces y discute sobre el sistema judicial, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Hace que el silencio se convierta en un manto tibio y el sonidos de sus botas en sonrisas automáticas.

Frank se queda.

Y Matt, no quiere seguir moderándose.

—Buenos días, _Sunshine_.

Ocurre un Martes, cuando el sol apenas convierte las sombras en anaranjado, mientras Matthew trata de despertar en la alfombra de su propia sala.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano, ¿Por qué demonios, no me llamaste? No tenias que pasar la noche sobre los archivos.

Sería un atentado a su propio control, por lo que Murdock niega, restándole importancia.

Se pone de pie, con gestos de dolor. No pone reparos en estirarse como un gato, mientras Frank se acerca.

Quizás le riña un poco más, incluso llame a Foggy para quejarse de que esta trabajando demasiado. Pero su mejor amigo, tiene sus tareas aparte y Matt había aceptado el caso.

Además, se suponía que las llaves extras, sólo eran en casos de emergencia. Aunque el aroma a café justifica cualquier falta.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ayudar, _Rojo_?

Es como una corriente eléctrica. El apodo llena su pecho. A pesar de su insistencia, aún no lograba que Frank le diga el por qué de llamarlo así.

Menos ahora, que puede oír su respiración más cercana de lo esperada. No cree que pueda insistir en resolver ese misterio, sin abrir la puerta que no debe cruzar.

—No te preocupes por mi, Frank. Es sólo trabajo.

—Tan idiota, para ser brillante abogado.— Hay una ligera pausa, que tensa la conversación, pero Frank no se detiene a ver las señales — ¿Acaso no entiendes, que siempre me preocupo por ti?

Es difícil moderar la sensación de una caricia fantasma, sobre su mejilla. Matt siente que algo esta abriéndose en el ambiente, un presentimiento bajo su piel.

Hace que la amenaza sobre su cabeza, se reduzca a cenizas. Que las palabras escritas en paginas antiguas, caigan como gotas de tinta oscura, manchando sus manos.

No quiere seguir detrás de las barras de contención. No sí Frank, deja con cuidado, un beso ligero en su sien.

—Siempre pienso en ti, Matthew. — Hay un tinte de dolor en su tono, que atrapa al menor— Lo siento... lo siento... No quiero incomodarte. Perdona.

El espacio que Castle crea entre ambos, se llena de preguntas.

¿Acaso Dios, no tenía reservado un corazón para cada uno de sus hijos? ¿No era ese, el motivo de dejarles el libre albedrío?

¿Acaso no había rezado por amor? ¿Por devoción y protección?

¿Por qué condenarse, si el sentimiento era el más poderoso y puro que Dios les había concedido?

Quizás este es el plan reservado. Tal vez, el cielo sea la valentía de amar a pesar de la condena eterna.

—Estas en mis plegarias cada noche, Frank.

Matt escucha la respiración de Castle, un leve temblor, casi un jadeo que oculta dando un paso más cerca.

Siente el aliento, rozarle los labios. Frank no puede dejar de acariciar su rostro.

—Por favor Matthew, ¿Puedo besarte?

Y ese es un rezo, que podría adorar como un nuevo salmo.

Todo lo que se requiere es un simple desliz. La boca de Frank, aún sabe a café negro. Sabe a espera contenida. A devoción.

Es un beso lento, pesado. Matt puede sentir bajo sus manos la tela de la remera, el palpitar de un corazón desbocado.

Puede deleitarse con las hebras cortas de su cabello. La piel de su cuello.

Recibe a cambio, el tacto de manos ásperas. De labios hambrientos, sonidos húmedos. Un toque cálido por debajo de su camiseta de dormir, su cintura recibe caricias que erizan su alma.

También escucha las campanas anunciando su descenso. Su pecado.

Pero no importa.

Frank besa su mandíbula, sus manos recorriendo su espalda, un sonido bajo escapando de su boca.

Matt sonríe.

Y acepta su condena con reverencias.

Toma el rostro de Castle para grabar a fuego un beso duro. Se enreda en su torso, se pega a su piel.

Su cuerpo se envuelve en la flama que ha estado atrayendolo, desde hace tanto tiempo.

Danza sobre el fuego, llamándolo. Sin moderación.

 _Es_ _como_ _rezar_.

Matt, gime ante el cuerpo que lo atrapa en la cama. Ante palabras que hacen redoblar su pecho. Gime quebrado, mientras Frank lo adora pidiendo su permiso.

Cada tramo de piel. Cada lunar. Cada cicatriz.

Amanece perezosamente, y Matt suplica en el placer, toma de Frank todo lo que desea. Jura con desesperación, pronuncia su nombre al borde de consumirse por completo.

Gime, suplicando más de sus manos, de sus promesas.

Más de Frank.

 _Más_.

Y es la plegaria más dulce que jamás ha pronunciado.

《Fin》

**Author's Note:**

> Uff ¿Por qué estos dos siempre terminan asi?  
> Espero que les haya gustado. Es un pequeño drabble que salio mientras escuchaba Moderation de Florence + The Machine.  
> Gracias por leer, corazones ❤


End file.
